


Discipline Problem

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Reality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Discipline Problem

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[crack!fic](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/crack%21fic), [me and kid](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/me%20and%20kid), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Angelus/Spike, Darla/Spike

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: spankings, bondage, bloodplay, implied slash

A/N: This is a complete crack!fic PWP...it has absolutely no redeeming value except that it was co-written by [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/) who is the most adorable girl in the entire world. If you like anything in here, she probably wrote it. If it's ridiculous, I did it. All hail the Fanged Four Queen!

_   
**Discipline Problem**   
_

Even the nights in South Beach were humid. The sounds of the ocean mingled with the sounds of music and partygoing humans as they passed along the promenade. Gorgeous girls and handsome men, dressed to the nines, the sound of their hot blood beating at their pulse points.

Angelus licked his lips in dissatisfaction. Girls today had no sense of morals, but worse they had no sense of diet. Women should taste of fine wine, sweet chocolate, and smooth cream. These girls were as bland as the celery they lived on.

Spike leaned against the railing of the hotel balcony, bending over with his bare feet planted on the cool metal. He could sense his Sire behind him, the tall, solid form of the bigger vampire a reassuring presence. The boy smirked and wriggled his backside ever so slightly.

Scowling, Angelus stormed over and yanked his lissome boy away from the edge. Hells, he was forever pulling Spike away from edges! The lad had no sense of propriety, no sense of artistry, no sense whatsoever.

"You know, boyo, I've about had it with your attitude! Darla's off in snit, thanks to you! Did you have to ruin her best dress? I've half a mind to give you what yer begging for!"

Spike gave a yelp when Angelus' heavy hand closed on his shoulder and he was abruptly yanked away from the rail. He squirmed and twisted, trying to wriggle free- Angelus in a stormy mood wasn't something he'd bargained for. The boy landed a lucky and satisfying kick to his Sire's shin, but his bare feet weren't very effective. He gritted back, "What're you on about now! Sure, take her side! Never touched that bloody thing. She's just trying to get you to thrash me. I swear she gets off on it. And what'm I begging for then!"

"A good sound beating, I'm thinking. And I do not always take her side. Only when she's right, which happens to be more often than you ever are!"

Spike scoffed and withdrew from his pocket a king size chocolate bar, courtesy of the mini-bar. Unwrapping his prize, he arched a brow and affected an expression of boredom, taking a laconic bite. "That's it old boy. Keep talking. Never mind the parade of nummy treats just begging to be stalked, caught, and- awk!'

  
Angelus tossed the smaller vampire into the room, smiling in satisfaction at the thump. It took only a few strides before he reached his dazed Childe. Leaning down, he chucked the boy under his chin

"Cheer up, I'll only make you bleed a little bit," he said with smile in his voice.

Spike watched the dark-haired vampire warily, then grinned disarmingly and offered him a bite of the chocolate bar.

"Oh me darlin', " Angelus purred. "You're going to wish like fury that you hadn't done that."

With a savage stroke, he ripped Will's shirt from his body. A fierce snarl escaped his lips as he struck unerringly at the blonde's neck. His fangs slipped in smoothly and candy-sweet blood coated his throat.

Spike gulped and widened his blue eyes when he was divested of his shirt. He had just enough time to protest, "Oi, now who's ruining whose clothes--!' before Angelus growled, pulled the boy's lean body close and grasped a fistful of peroxide-blonde hair. Spike struggled futilely but Angelus wrenched his head to one side and Spike felt the sharp pang as his Sire's razor-sharp fangs slid through his flesh, and then felt the draw as Angelus began to drink.

Angelus sucked lustily, his head swimming. The boy was ever so much better than skinny girls who tasted of salad. This was a feast for all his senses. He rocked his pelvis, relishing the friction of his clothes on his erection. He'd just drink enough to keep the boy quiet and pliable. He didn't feel like hearing any more of the boy's cheek.

Spike whinged and squirmed, his struggles lessening as Angelus drank from him. The boy mewed softly, pawing futilely at his Sire's shirtfront, and whinged, "Daddy... why're you cross with me...."

Angelus pulled back, a crimson drop staining his full lips. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember. Why was he cross with Will?

"Sweet Will," he murmured, lapping at the twin marks on his boy's neck.

"Only wanted to watch the people... 'n have m' chocky..." Spike whinged, slightly limp and kittenish in his Sire's strong arms. "Din't spill the Coke on Darla's dress on purpose. She got in the way."

Angelus shook his head. Ah, yes..."You know, I should beat you bloody for that. You destroy things, make Darla angrier than even I've ever seen her, and..." Angelus sighed heavily, clasping his boy tightly. "You changed your name. I don't like it, baby. You're still so young yet. Only a hundred and you change your name."

Spike's smooth cheek squished up against Angelus' strong chest where the big vampire held him close. The boy whinged and squirmed in his Sire's firm embrace, trying to reach the abandoned bar of chocolate. "S' a good name..." Spike mumbled, a little muffled by Angelus' firm chest.

"Didn't say it wasn't," Angelus said absently, his body responding very pleasurably to the boy's squirms and wiggles. "Just...I don't want you trying to grow up so fast. Be my Will, my stroppy little boy for awhile first."

Spike butted his forehead lightly against Angelus' strong chest, giggling softly. He gave a little purr of pleasure when he captured the candy bar. Daddy seemed to be in a better mood now, and that was good. Maybe he could be persuaded to take Spike out, and get him treats. Treats were always nice. His body felt heavy and pleasantly fuzzy, as if he was slightly drugged on something very pleasant.

"M' always yer li'l boy... if it was up t' you, I'd be in nappies..."

Angelus grinned, feeling the anger drain out of him. This was his boy, his Will. An infuriating, adorable, sweetly loving boy and all for his Daddy.

"Could be arranged, darling. Could be arranged, " he teased, fingers tracing the outline of Will's sunny face.

Spike blushed softly and buried his face in Daddy's shirt. His muffled reply was indistinct, but indignant and contained the semi-audible hint of a few swear words and the phrases 'Mick' and 'your big arse in nappies'

With a happy smile, Angelus rolled over and flung Will face down across his lap. Pulling away the skintight jeans, he let his hand fly. The red handprint contrasted so nicely with Will's pale skin that Angelus couldn't see any reason not to add to it. A few dozen of would warm the boy up nicely, he reasoned, and a hot, freshly spanked arse ought to remind the lad not to cheek his Daddy.

Spike's giggles were cut off when Angelus swiftly flipped the boy's slight weight over his lap. The blonde haired boy kicked and squirmed as Daddy pulled down his jeans. "Not m' trous! Daddy, no!"

Spike twisted and squirmed, trying to block the hard swats of Angelus' big palm with his own hands, dodging his firm, rounded little arse from side to side. "No smacks! Oww!"

"Should have thought of that," Angelus replied implacably, "before you let your mouth run away with you."

Spike's bare feet scraped futilely against the bedclothes and he tossed his head, clinging to Daddy's leg with both hands. "Was just having a bit a' fun! Da-addy!"

"A bit of fun, is it? Only wanted a bit of fun, did you? Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Angelus growled as his hand delivered a stinging blow to bare flesh. "And by sheer chance, I found a naughty boy in need of a hiding. Lucky me, eh?"

Spike yelped and squirmed as his Daddy's big, broad hand connected with his bum, the heat building up with his enthusiastic smacks. "S'not fun! S'not fair! Daddyyy, please!"

"Please, what? Please more? Please stop? What's my little lad want now," Angelus asked, hand massaging the sweetly reddened cheeks.

Spike panted, arching his back at the tender touch. Daddy's big hands could feel incredible when he was in the mind to make them! The boy moaned softly and spread his lean thighs slightly, offering Angelus a nice view of the dusky parting between them, highlighted by the rosiness standing out in sharp relief to his pale skin.

"Ah," Angelus intoned softly. "I see. D'you really think you've earned such a sweet reward, baby? Daddy's don't like to play with naughty boys."

Spike whinged softly and rubbed his smooth cheek on the comforter, inadvertently smearing the luxurious white, down filled bedding with chocolate, his foot scraping the soft blue cashmere blanket at the foot of the bed. The boy cooed at the sensation of kitten-soft cashmere against his bare foot, and reached for another bite of the oversized chocolate bar.

The boy whinged as he squirmed, "M' a good boy... not naughty on purpose... 'n you smacked me 'n m' bum's all sore 'n hot..."

Angelus nodded decisively, hand reaching out and collecting the necessary materials. Eyes thunderous, he pulled the boy to the head of the bed. Before Will could react, he'd fastened manacles around both wrists. Standing back, he nodded again.

Spike widened his eyes when Daddy unceremoniously pulled him the length of the bed. The boy squirmed and struggled futilely but soon found his wrists shackled to the headboard- of course Angelus always traveled with a spare set or two, and kept them at hand in case of unruly childer or unwelcome guests. The boy looked up with surprised blue eyes and his chocolate-smeared mouth fell open in an 'o'.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy loves his boy," Angelus told him, reaching for his coat. "But, obviously you don't care that much for Daddy. Cheek and misbehavior don't earn rewards. Only good little boys get those. SuperNanny says that time-outs are the best way to get childer to behave and so you, m'boy, are in time-out. Darla will be back tomorrow and I'm off to replace the dress *you* ruined. She has her eye on some bit of lavender frippery."

Spike gasped, jaw dropped in dismay, blue eyes sparkling with tears. Straining against the manacles, he protested, "No, Daddy! Please! 'm sorry! 'm sorry, don't go! I'll be good! Supernanny's a stupid cow! Smacking and buggering's th' best way to get childer to behave!"

Angelus hid his grin, struggling to keep a shocked expression on his face.

"William! Such language and about such a respectable lady! I can't believe you'd say such things. And I disagree. If smacking and fucking could keep childer in line, you'd be the best behaved vampire there ever was."

"Well," Angelus concluded airily, "I hope this will teach you to mind me. I'll be back in an hour or so and we'll see if you've learnt your lesson."

Spike's handsome face was stricken, tears coursing down his cheeks. He pulled on his manacles and tossed his head, bawling like any toddler put in time-out. "m' sorrry!!"

Angelus opened the door, and made to depart. He hated to see the boy cry, but really, it was for his own good. Darla had been furious about her dress, and Angelus had suffered for it.

Just as he put his foot out the door, a familiar icy voice called out, "Going somewhere, Angelus?"

Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Darla was back early and she looked angry enough to spit fire.

"I was...well, that is to say...Madame," he stuttered, bowing low to kiss her cheek.

Spike sniffled, trying to stretch his lean body out enough to capture the chocolate bar, then stiffened, his blue eyes widening like a surprised cat's at the strychnine-sweet sound of his grand-sire's voice.

"Really Angelus," Darla sighed, sweeping into the lavish suite. "I leave for a few days and you lose complete control of the situation. Why is the boy shackled?"

"He's in time-out," Angelus mumbled, gazing at the floor.

Spike gulped, the tension in the room suddenly raised about ten notches. Certain tactics that served him well in escaping -or at least minimizing- deserved punishments from Angelus were decidely not effective with Darla. The boy tried to assume his most penitent expression- the last thing he wanted was for Darla to decide  
Daddy's methods were ineffective and take his discipline in hand herself.

"Time out," Darla repeated thoughtfully. "That isn't the same thing that dreadful Nanny person twitted on about, is it? The one about locking childer away?"

"It's not locking away, Madame," Angelus explained. "SuperNanny simply says that childer need to spend some time away from the family to think about their misdeeds."

Spike nodded enthusiastically, looking up to Darla with particularly pitiful, puppyish eyes, and artfully pushing his head against his manacled hand so as to tousle his curls.

 "Was a bad boy 'n Daddy got cross but 'm not sure why... 'n then he drank a lot from me 'n I'm a bit woozy," Spike said in his most innocent tone.

Darla smoothed a cool hand against Spike's curls and clicked her tongue. She dropped a silken kiss onto his cheek and set about removing the manacles. Angelus made as if to protest, but a stern look from his Sire stilled him.

"There, there," Darla crooned, cradling Spike in her arms. "Daddy didn't mean to be cross with you, Darling."

"Madame," Angelus protested, "the boy needs to learn his lessons."

"I couldn't agree more, Angelus," Darla turned to him, eyes flashing. "But, to lock a Childe away from his family? Better to strip the skin off his back. It's less cruel!"

Spike fought to keep a grin of triumph from his face, and instead nodded earnestly at Darla's impassioned statements. A moment later, he realized what he was endorsing and hastily backtracked. "Yeh! I mean- erm! M-mamma...." The boy buried his face in Darla's bosom and tried to look particularly sweet and winsome.

"Sweet boy," she murmured, pressing tiny kisses to his face. "I bet you're starving, aren't you? Come here and take a drink. I had the most delicious set twins on the way home. They tasted all leafy and fresh..."

Spike purred eagerly and bounced, then shot a glance to Angelus, knowing he was balancing on a razor-thin line and not feeling quite his cocky self about taunting Daddy. The old man had obviously been getting Ideas, watching that Supernanny bint, and Spike didn't want to encourage him to implement any more.

Spike gave Angelus his most repentant face, all big blue eyes and pouting lower lip, as he nuzzled Darla's bosom and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Darla," Angelus began helplessly, "you can't mean to give the boy such a treat, not after..."

"Are you questioning me," Darla asked, her voice laced with deadly sweetness.

"No, Madame," Angelus answered. "I just don't think that..."

"That's true," Darla agreed, voice thick with pleasure as Spike's fang sank deep into her breast.

Spike purred and cooed, nuzzling, as he eagerly lapped the silken creaminess of Darla's rich, potent blood, and said a silent thanks for grandsires.

"Perhaps a bit of your own medicine will teach you not to torment helpless childer," Darla said decisively, arching into Spike's tongue. "I'll take the boy with me tonight and you can have a "time-out". That way, you'll be able to think about YOUR misdeeds."

Spike swallowed, and flicked his tongue over Darla's little nub of a nipple, and murmured in his most winsome voice, "Nummy treat...was so hungry, 'n m' bum's all sore 'n lonesome..."

"Don't worry, William," Darla told him tenderly. "Your sweet little hole will get plenty of attention tonight. After Daddy's done with his time-out, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to give you all the attention you need. Isn't that right, Angelus?"

Angelus nodded dumbly. Later, as he lay naked and manacled to the bed, he wondered if SuperNanny had any advice for dealing with Sires as well as childer.


End file.
